video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Preschool Compilation
|running time = 45 minutes |catalogue number = VC1364 |rating = |image1 = }}Children's Preschool Compilation is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 27th June 1994. It features Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Sooty & Co., The Magic House, Tots TV, Rainbow, Rosie & Jim, Topsy & Tim, The Wind in the Willows '''and '''The Grand Old Duke of York. Description FREE Inside vouchers worth up to £4 OFF selected Children's Videos All your favourite characters on video including: The Grand Old Duke Of York, Sooty & Co, The Magic House, Tots T.V., Topsy & Tim, Rainbow, Rosie & Jim, The Wind in the Willows and even Thomas The Tank Engine Woolworths have specially commissioned this exclusive 45 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on Children's Video. Excerpts include Topsy & Tim, The Magic House, Rainbow, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty, Tots TV, Rosie & Jim, The Grand Old Duke of York and even Thomas The Tank Engine. Included FREE with this video, you will find TWO discount vouchers which will enable you to save up to £4 OFF a range of 19 preschool videos specially selected by Woolworths on your behalf. Use the £1 voucher when you purchase one video from the range and the £3 voucher when you purchase two (see inside for further details). Look out for videos carrying this blue price star on the front of the videocassette box. Episodes # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Trust Thomas # Sooty & Co: Moving In (Clip) # The Magic House: Air Fare (Clip) # Tots TV: Lemur (Clip) # Rainbow: New Friends (Clip) # Rosie & Jim: Eggs and Puppet Show (Clip) # Topsy & Tim Go to School # The Wind in the Willows: A Tale of Two Toads (Clip) # The Grand Old Duke of York: Oranges & Lemons, Farmer in His Den and Here we go Round the Mulberry Bush (Clip) Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd. 1994. The Magic House © 1994 Scottish Television Enterprises, Comataich Telebhisein Gaidhilg, Joe Austin. Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television Plc. Topsy & Tim © 1991 Jean & Gareth Adamson/Video Collection International Ltd. Rainbow © Tetra Films 1994. Rosie & Jim © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd for Central Independent Television Plc. Sooty & Co. © Granada Television 1993. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1993. The Grand Old Duke of York © 1993 Video Collection International Ltd. Credits *'Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends' Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry "TRUST THOMAS" Told by Michael Angelis Directed by David Mitton Television Stories by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton Lighting Cameraman: Terry Permane Camera Crew: David Watkins and Nigel Permane Art Director: Robert Gauld Galliers Figurines: Johnathan Saville Specialist Model Makers: Jeremy King, Peter Eves and John Holmes Special Effects: David Eves Model Crew: Martin Gaskell and Mark Dorsett Lighting supplied by Lee Electric Lighting Gaffer: Michael Flynne Snorkel Lens supllied by Grip House Ltd. Sound Effects & Dudding by Gary Dixon and Gavin Beckwith Post Production Facilities by Thames TV Plc Videotape Editor: John Wright Music Composed & Arranged by Junior Campbell and Mike O'Donnell Made at: Shepperton Studios England Processed by Technicolor Executive Producer: Angus Wright Production Co-ordinator: Rachel Roullier Production Supervisor: Steve Asquith Producers: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton A Britt Allcroft Production in association with Fuji Television Network Inc. © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1994. * Sooty & Co. © Granada Television 1993. * The Magic House © 1994 Scottish Television Enterprises, Comataidh Telebhisein Gaidhlig, Joe Austen. * Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television plc. * Rainbow © Tetra Films 1994. * Rosie & Jim © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television plc. * Topsy & Tim "Go to School" Based upon the books by Jean and Gareth Adamson Published by Blackie & Son Ltd Narrator: Roger Blake Key Animator: Glenn Whiting Production Co-ordinator: Andrew Ryder Design: Roger McIntosh Backgrounds: Ian Henderson Tracing and Painting Supervisor: Dawn White Rostrum Camera: Lyndon Pickersgill Dubbing and Mixer:Henry Dobson Tracing and Painting Sam Desmond, Sheila Kelly, Amanda White, Zora Cass, Jennifer Ryder and Justin White Music by Kick Production Producer: Mary Swindale Directed by Timothy Forder Produced by Bevanfield Films for Video Collection International Ltd © 1991 Jean & Gareth Adamson. * The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1993. * The Grand Old Duke of York © 1993 Video Collection International Ltd. Opening (Original 1994 release) (with no The Video Collection logo at the end) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Children's Pre-School Compilation title card * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends intro * Start of Trust Thomas (1991) Closing (Original 1994 release) (with no The Video Collection logo at the end) (with no trailer) * End of The Grand Old Duke of York (1993) * Children's Pre-School Compilation title card Trivia * Trust Thomas and Topsy and Tim go to School are the only episodes on the video to be shown in their entirety, the others are only clips. Goofs * The Video Collection ident does not appear at the very end of the video. Gallery Children'sPre-schoolCompilationbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Children's Pre-School Compilation (1994) (2).jpg|Tape Children's Pre-School Compilation (1994) (4).jpeg|Inner sleeve 14233247_1474469515903590_6522842450811779608_n.jpg Children's Pre-School Compilation Inside Cover.png Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:The Magic House Category:Tots TV Category:Rainbow Category:Rainbow Toy Shop Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Topsy and Tim Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:The Grand Old Duke of York Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Children's Compilations Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Roger Blake (Topsy & Tim Narrator) Category:Granada Television Category:Scottish Television Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Central Video Category:Tetra Films Category:Thames Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC Uc Category:Woolworths Exclusive Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Thames Television Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:VHS Videos with No The Video Collection logo at the end